As shown in FIG. 13, a copying apparatus as a conventional image forming apparatus is usually provided with a copy image forming section 101 in its upper portion and a sheet feeder 102 for storing new sheets in its lower portion. In such a copying apparatus, sheets are transported through a transporting path 103 which is extended from the sheet feeder 102 to the copy image forming section 101.
In order to easily remove jammed sheets when jam occurs, the transporting path 103 is provided with a paper guide 104 which can switch between a close state and an open state.
In addition, a recent copying apparatus is provided with an ADU (Automatic Duplex Unit) tray 105 as an intermediate tray which makes double-sided copying possible in a middle-stage region between the copy image forming section 101 and the sheet feeder 102.
The ADU tray 105 is provided with a movable backward end plate 106. The movable backward end plate 106 is freely movable so as to regulate sheets in a position according to a size of the sheets when the sheets discharged from the copy image forming section 101 are temporarily stored on the ADU tray 105.
Therefore, the ADU tray 105 is provided enough below the paper guide 104 so that the movable backward end plate 106 does not contact and interfere with the paper guide 104 when the paper guide 104 is converted to the open state.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 14, an image forming apparatus, in which an ADU tray 204 can be pulled out on guide rails 205 provided in the main body and the paper guide 104 is converted to the open state after removal of the ADU tray 204, is suggested as another conventional example.
However, in such a conventional image forming apparatus, the ADU tray 105 is provided enough below the paper guide 104 so that the movable backward end plate 106 of the ADU tray 105 does not contact with the paper guide 104 which is in the open state. As a result, the apparatus becomes large and its cost becomes higher.
In addition, the movable backward end plate 106 of the ADU tray 105 should be enough high for a curled sheet, so higher movable backward end plate 106 is advantageous. Moreover, the more larger moving space of the paper guide 104 between the open state and the close state becomes, the higher the operability of jam removal becomes. Therefore, there arises a problem that the apparatus becomes larger.
In addition, in the case of an apparatus shown in FIG. 14, the paper guide 104 can be brought to the open state after the ADU tray 204 is once pulled out to the front side along the guide rails 205. For this reason, in the case where sheets are jammed across the ADU tray 204 and the main body, there arises a problem that the jammed sheets are damaged or the ADU tray 204 cannot be pulled out when a jammed sheet is removed.
In addition, the method in which the movable backward end plate 106 is automatically moved by a CPU has a problem that the movable backward end plate 106 cannot be moved when the power source is off or the CPU, etc. has a defect.
Furthermore, when the ADU tray 104 is mounted with the paper guide 102 being in the open state, the movable backward end plate 106, which is interlocked by the paper guide 102, might be damaged.
In addition, when the ADU tray 104 is pulled out with the paper guide 102 being in the open state, the movable backward end plate 106, which is interlocked by the paper guide 102, might be damaged.